Warrior Wolves: StarPack's Warning
by cloudpaws
Summary: At a Gathering, Crookedwolf, the leader of RiverPack, leaves a pinch of worry through the Packs. What is he planning?


Monday, March 28, 2016

Note: This is my version of Warrior Cats. However, Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter, not me. All copyright goes to her, this is just a story inspired by her. All her other series, including Seekers and Survivors, go to her respectively.

"Firepup!" A voice meowed in the cool, steady air of the apprentices' den. "Firepup! Earth to Firepup!" The voice called again. Firepup lifted his head from the nest, squinting at the sun's warm rays. "It's about time you woke up! You slept for moons!" _**Sandpup.**_ Firepup lifted himself to his paws, loosening his body in a stretch. "Oh, good morning, Sandpup." Firepup barked, his emerald green eyes shining. Sandpup snorted. "Come on. There's going to be a Gathering." She turned around and headed for the exit, her tail held high. "Gathering?" Firepup echoed, but Sandpup was already outside. Firepup emerged from the den. Bluewolf was talking with Tigerjaw. _**It's almost like Bluewolf's forgotten about Redtail. She doesn't know that the deputy of the Pack is a killer**_. Firepup's pelt bristled along his spine. Suddenly, Bluewolf's bark spread through the camp.

"ThunderPack! It is time to head to Fourtrees for the Gathering." With that, she jumped from Highledge and motioned with her tail to head out the camp. The Pack followed. Firepup fled to the back of the Pack, where Sandpup was. "Do you think the Gathering'll turn out smoothly?" He mewed. "Of course it will." Sandpup responded with a huff, pushing through the stampede of paws to make it to the front. Firepup sighed, hoping she was right.

The Pack arrived at Fourtrees. Bluewolf scrambled to the high branch of one of the Great Oaks. The Pack found their spots, sitting down patiently. Paws sounded from the paths. _**ShadowPack.**_ Firepup recognized their dark scents. Their eyes were ice, sending a shiver down Firepup's spine. Brokenwolf took place a few wolf-lengths from Bluewolf. The leaders exchanged nods before turning to face the two Packs. For what seemed like eternity, the Packs were locked in silence. Finally, WindPack emerged from the brackens. They seemed uneasy, their heads ducked in silence. Tallwolf gave a brief nod to Bluewolf and Brokenwolf, before taking his spot on one of the Great Oaks. RiverPack arrived shortly after, but more or less uneasy. Crookedwolf looked at the three leaders, but didn't nod or anything. He just motioned his Pack with a flick of his tail to take their spots, then sat on one of the Great Oaks. For a moment or two, nowolf said anything. Bluewolf was the first to speak, but skipped right to the point. "Earlier today, ThunderPack met a ShadowPack patrol on our territory." She began, her head turning down to look at the patrol. Their eyes were darkened with hostility. Bluewolf continued. "They were asked to leave, but one of the warriors attacked one warrior of my patrol." She breathed. Brokenwolf opened his jaws to protest, but Featherpelt planted her tail tip on Brokenwolf's shoulder, and he closed his jaws shut, but his eyes were narrowed. "It wasn't necessary, and if the patrol left when asked, one of my warriors wouldn't of gotten hurt." She finished with a flick of her tail. Brokenwolf jumped up, his neck fur bristling. His Clan shared his hostility, their eyes narrowed. "Prey from our territory wandered into yours. The prey was already claimed, so we went to catch it." Brokenwolf mewed, and nods of approval rose from ShadowPack. "Once prey has been claimed, it's fine to wander into another Clan's territory for it."

"Worm-brain!" A voice rasped, this time from WindPack. "It's against the wolf code to hunt in another Pack's territory, even after you've claimed it." Tallwolf mewed, and yowls of agreement echoed through the clearing. RiverPack stayed quiet, though quiet murmurs of agreement came from them. Bluewolf raised her tail for silence. "Tallwolf is right. If it wandered into our border, that claim of yours is lost." She barked, her voice steady and calm. Brokenwolf growled. "As I said before, that fight was unnecessary-" Bluewolf began, but a voice from RiverPack interrupted her. "Come to think of it, Bluewolf, your Pack's scent lingered around our territory. We don't know if it was just your scents carried by the wind, but it smelled pretty strong." Crookedwolf meowed, and RiverPack exchanged agreeing glances. "Deer-brains! Why would we want stinky, dirty fish?" Rainmuzzle's bark sounded through the clearing. ThunderPack meowed approval. "Why don't you ask your so-called leader? It was her idea to send your patrol to our territory for our fish!" Crookedwolf snarled, eyes locked on ThunderPack. ThunderPack grew tense, and so did all the other Clans. " _ **Enough!"**_ Tallstar's growl rang through the clearing, and in a instant it grew silent. "RiverPack, you're the only Pack who eats fish entirely. I'm sure ThunderPack wouldn't go on your territory for your fish. After all, each Pack has their own preferences, and none of us would take what's rightfully yours in the lake." He finished with a blink, his tail lashed patiently. Firepup felt a pinch of thanks for WindPack. It was nice to have a Clan on their side, but friendships don't last forever. Soon, the Gathering would end and the Clans would go their separate ways. Firepup shuffled his paws. "But ThunderPack still crossed our territory!" Crookedwolf growled, and the rest of RiverPack yowled in agreement. Firepup sighed. It would take RiverPack a while to heal. They can sure put up a argument for a couple of mangy fish. He wrinkled his nose, the fishy smell bathing his tongue. "Even if they weren't for our fish, they can't just wander into our territory! ThunderPack is always acting like they're the boss of all the Clans. Is that the case, Bluewolf? Because you aren't!" He rasped, his breath coming in angered snorts. RiverPack agreed, though Crookedwolf didn't get as much support as he did a moment ago. _**Maybe he's overreacting too much, even for his own Pack.**_ Firepup flicked his ears, watching the quarrel. All eyes turned on Bluewolf, but her eyes didn't share the angered RiverPack leader's hostility; instead, it showed calmness and patience. "I understand your anger, Crookedwolf, but I assure you my Pack doesn't want to steal your fish or cause any harm. The Clans won't get along all the time, but it doesn't have to end with a fight like this. Otherwise, there might be more problems than the Clans can handle." She barked, and ThunderPack nodded quietly. Crookedwolf calmed down a little, but anger still burned in his eyes. He sat down without another word. _**Come on, worm-brain! It's just fish. Get over it.**_ Firepup was relieved to see that the worst was over. The Packs shared noses, but RiverPack refused to move, shooting hostile eyes to ThunderPack. They were the first to leave, along with ShadowPack, WindPack, and ThunderPack. As they padded back to camp, Firepup felt a twist in her belly. RiverPack wasn't finished just yet.

 **Alright, guys, that's the end of the first chapter. The second will arrive soon.**


End file.
